


A Little Escape

by Beastie



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastie/pseuds/Beastie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Sybil sneak away at a party.</p><p>A little bit of Silliness, completely fluffy and quick. I really wanted to use the words, Sheathed and Plump so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Escape

Lord Havelock Vetinari, Patrician of Ankh-Morpork, carefully closed the door behind him. The evening was dull the crowds were irritating, but it was his event and his palace, so he could not leave. Instead he snuck away to an empty study for a small breather. The Patrician did not have many balls, there is a popular song about it, but there were some traditions that like maggots burrowed so deep they could not be removed. The Autumn second chance ball was one of these, originally it was a way of marrying off the daughters of nobles who had not been paired up at the spring Debutant ball. Now it was a political melting pot, used to form alliances and eye up the competition. Vetinari took this time alone to recompose himself, he strode over to the window and allowed himself a contemplative moment to look out over the moonlit lawns. Behind him, the door opened briskly, instinctively he stepped into the shadows of the curtains and disappeared. Commander Vimes of the Watch, tonight playing the part of His Grace, The Duke of Ankh, Sir Samuel Vimes, marched into the study and paced up and down a couple of time. Vetinari relaxed, he started to step out of his hiding palace when Lady Sybil Vimes-Ramkin, entered closing the door behind her.  
"Samuel Vimes. You completely humiliated Lord Sillacii," She bellowed, pointing a finger at the space between Vimes's eye. Vetinari let the shadow engulf him fully, marital spats are always better as a spectator sport.  
"I didn't say anything." Vimes snapped as respectfully as he could.  
"I know what you were thinking," Sybil growled. "then just flouncing off like that," she added.  
"I don't flounce dear," Vimes hissed.  
"You flounced and you need to apologise to lord Sillacii," Sybil ordered.  
Vimes looked hurt.  
"Apologise? I was agreeing with him." He cried.  
"He might not have understood the sarcasm Sam but I definitely did."  
"So you agree with him?" Sam asked coldly. Sybil stopped mid-rage and blushed.  
"No... of course not Sam. But you should not embarrass people like that." She mumbled.  
"he didn't notice, he wouldn't either unless he pulled his head out of his..."  
"Sam!" Sybil interrupted. They were silent for a moment. Sybil stepped towards her husband and started to fiddle with his clothes,  
"You need to calm down Sam," she said pulling bits of fluff off his shoulder.  
"Yes dear," Vims sighed heavily.  
"You don't have to apologise but I want to to try to behave, just for a couple more hours." She added fiddling with his cape. Vimes gave her a pained look.  
"Yes dear," he sighed.  
"And don't take everything to heart Sam," Sybil almost purred adjusting his tie.  
"Yes dear," Vimes mumbled. Sybil pulled him forward by the collar and pressed her lips to his. Vimes pulled back and glared at his wife, there was a catch here. Sybil smiled back at him, there were many things she loved about her husband, but his sense of righteousness was one of her favourites. And Lord Sillacii, although she would not admit it in front of Sam, was being an arse. She was almost proud about how restrained Sam had been. She kissed him again and whispered something to him. Vimes eyes widened.  
"Here?" he hissed.  
"Just a quick one Sam." Sybil purred. She ran her hand down his body to the front of his already tightening trousers.  
"Sybil," Vimes grunted as his wife started to caress him.  
"Sam," Sybil whispered to his lips. "we've had so little time together this week," she added sadly, her big round eyes dark with mischief.  
"I know Sybil, We'ed have more time if we didn't have to go to these things," Vimes teased kissing his wife. Sybil smiled warmly and started to kiss her way down his body. Vimes weakly protested as she slowly unbuttoned his trousers.  
"We could get caught." he hissed as Sybil slipped her hand in. Vimes took a sharp deep breath as her fingers caressed his manhood. Seeing her husband's reaction Sybil pulled on his trousers bringing them down to his knees, reviling her objective. Vimes gasp in shock, then purred with pleaser as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his erection. There was no more protest from Vimes, he entwined his fingers in Lady Sybil's hair, looking up at the ceiling, enjoying the warmth of Sybil's mouth on his cock, her hands massaging his shaft. He was nearly on the brink of releases when Sybil stopped and stood up. Vimes whined softly, clutching at his wife's hair trying to pull her back. She pushed him away playfully and stepped back, unbuttoning the top of her dress. She hopped up onto the desk beckoned for Vimes to join her. Pulling up her skirts, presenting him her sultry legs. If there was any man who could not resist an offer like that it was Vimes. He shuffled forward, as quickly as he could, with his trousers round his knees, and claimed her mouth with a feverish kiss. Vimes in one sharp forceful move pulled on Sybil's legs bringing her hips closers to his and knocking her down onto the desk. Sybil screamed in surprised.  
"Do you want to get caught?" Vimes hissed in her ear. Sybil giggles turned to sighs as Vimes kissed and licked at her neck, running his lips along her skin down to her open cleavage. He pulled down her knickers, slipping his hand between her legs, massaging and playing with her. She whispered his name in a husky voice, begging him for more. Vimes obliged, he sheathed himself into her soft, inviting heat. He started a slow rhymic pace, burying his face into her neck, kneading her plump breasts tenderly.  
"Oh gods" Sybil whimpered as the tension started to build. Their pace quickened, shaking the desk beneath them, Sybil's heavy breathing turned into screams of extasy. She cried his name pulling at his hair, as she fell over the brink, an orgasm jolting through her body. Sam followed her, moaning into her neck as his own release sent electricity through him.  
For a moment they were still. Slowly and reluctantly Vimes stepped away from Sybil, pulling up his trousers.  
"Someone must have heard that," he mumbled, helping her off the desk.  
Sybil giggled and kissed him sweetly.  
"Feeling better Sam?" she asked. Vimes laughed a heartfelt sincere laugh, it was almost a chortle.  
"So much better," He assured her.  
"Good," Sybil said brightly, She redid her bodice and adjusted her hair. "I should go freshen up, before dinner" she announced, heading towards the door.  
"I thought we could go home," Vimes whined following his wife.  
"Not yet Sam, the fist course hasn't been served yet." Sybil snapped as the door closed behind them.  
Vetinari detached himself from the shadows and slowly sat down at the desk. He let out the breath he had been holding and sat very still, staring into space, until he heard the gong signalling dinner. He stood up and composed himself before rejoining the crowds, a thin smile on his face. This evening had started off so dull.


End file.
